


the warmth of unfamiliarity

by orphan_account



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Aftercare, Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Slut Shaming, implied aftercare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25912930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: inuyasha sucking dick has been on my mind for weeks and this is my way of coping with that thought
Relationships: InuYasha/Kouga (InuYasha)
Kudos: 47





	the warmth of unfamiliarity

**Author's Note:**

> inuyasha sucking dick has been on my mind for weeks and this is my way of coping with that thought

"God, look at you, down on your knees just for me, getting all dirty just so you can suck me off. You're fucking disgusting."

Inuyasha let out a guttural groan, helplessly pushing his face against Kouga's crotch. Drool dripped down aimlessly, staining his hakama and wetting the ground beneath him as he humped the wolf's leg, attempting to get himself off.

"Please, please Kouga, I'll do fucking anything for you... Just let me choke on your cock, I'm yours–"

Just as soon as he started speaking, he stopped, as Kouga grabbed him by the chin, squishing his face together and shoving his finger inside. Fascinated by the drool pooling around his thumb, he dragged out his hands, smearing some of it on Inuyasha's face.

"You know how pretty you are? On your knees like a bitch in heat begging for my cock? Fucking disgusting," Kouga laughed, "Such a good dog for me. Only for me. Go ahead puppy. Better be fucking grateful I'm not leaving you here to be used as a toy for some demon."

The mutt nodded, scrambling to pull off the cloth wrapped around Kouga, his spit quickly covering the full length of his cock as he mouthed around it, letting out a moan.

Kouga groaned, "Yeah? You love choking on my fucking dick like the dog you are? Such a good boy for me. Doing so fucking good."

He smiled, lacing his fingers in that pretty white hair and pulling him deeper on his cock, Inuyasha sputtering for a moment before looking up at him and continuing when the wolf continued to press his foot in his hard on. God, he was going to cum, aimlessly humping on his boyfriends foot. Is that even what they were at this point? Boyfriends? Fuck buddies?

None of that mattered when his mouth was stretched around Kouga's cock like a bitch. It was so fucking degrading, so dirty, but it made him feel so safe. Owned. He moaned at the thought, being chained up, collared like the fucking mutt he was, and used like a toy for pleasure, anytime the wolf demon desired.

A heavy groan from above. "Fuck, fuck baby, gonna make you look like what dreams are made of... Gonna claim you with my cum, yeah? Gonna have to knot you, make you mine one of these days. No other demon will even go near you."

Pulling off of his dick, he swallowed the pre-cum down and began jacking Kouga off above his face revelling in the pulse of his length and sticking his tongue out as he began to spill against Inuyasha's face with a broken moan, making sure it painted his face and hair well.

"God, you're fucking gorgeous. You were such a good puppy for me. Did such a good job baby," Kouga whimpered, scratching behind his ears as he pet him. He roughly pushed his foot against Inuyasha's constrained dick with a smile, tilting the mutts face up to try and prevent his cum from sliding off.

He gasped, jerking helplessly against his foot, spilling over the edge inside his hakama, unable to focus as he bacame boneless against the wolf's body with a ragged moan.

Rolling his hips up instinctively, he leans into Kouga's hold of his chin, falling back into focus slowly. God, he felt so good, so safe.

"Hey puppy, you alright down there? You seem a little blank right now," Kouga asks him, sinking down onto the forest floor with him and bringing him close in an embrace.

"I feel amazing, if anything. Are you okay?"

The demon laughed, "I'm not exactly the one who just got his mouth fucked open, am I?"

Inuyasha's ears folded back, embarrassed, as he whined and pushed closer into Kouga's embrace. 

They could clean up later. Maybe after Inuyasha came to terms with himself that, fuck, maybe he really was in love with this damn wolf. Right now though, he just wanted to be held.

**Author's Note:**

> please feel free to leave criticism in the comments. i wrote this at 3 am, and it's completely unedited so take that as you will.
> 
> i personally feel like this work could have used a lot better word choice, I found myself using (or at least wanting to) use the same words over and over again, especially when it comes to different variations of people's names... i feel like using a name too much makes my writing sound bad, but at the same time i hate using adjectives to describe them like, "the brunette," etc. does anyone have any suggestions for this?
> 
> characterization was probably really off for this, but im just tired and horny.


End file.
